Time of Our Lives
by Maximagination
Summary: There are three stories. One is about Bowser Jr. learning why he doesn't leave the castle, one is about Luigi trying to find love, and one is about a Toad trying to dominate the world. The chapters will release by Story 1, Story 2, Story 3.
1. NO!: Bowser Jr

Maximagination presents

Time of Our Lives

* * *

><p>"NO." Bowser said sternly.<p>

"But why?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"It's too dangerous." Bowser answered.

"I just want to watch that new movie 'Bowser Castle!' It stars Mario!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Not to mention it's rated T! Plus, I heard kids have been sneaking into that M movie! Also, I hated how they portrayed me."

"OK! OK, I won't go!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Go to your room!" Bowser Jr. walked to his room, head hung in shame.

"Gosh, he never lets me go anywhere. In fact, I don't even have many friends. I only leave here if everybody else is leaving for the family vacation. Gosh, life is hard." Jr. said to himself. He had been trapped in Bowser's Castle (The story Bowser Castle isn't related to that) ever since he could remember. If only he could figure out why.

There might be a reason why, he thought.

He could remember a hazy event that happened years ago. From what he saw, he was probably a little koopa, and he saw a big, scary person. Scarier than Bowser.

But that's all he knew. He's not sure if that was true, or if that's even related. And he can't even try secretly getting out. The castle was on a giant mountain, and there was no land for hundreds of yards. The only way he can exit is by a very long drawbridge. The switch for it is so tall, the only one that could operate it was Bowser.

Anyway, he walked down the hall of the castle. The doors of each of his sibling's room's were open, and each sibling was staring at him, making small remarks.

"It looks like Jr. got a red light."

"Did Mr. Stuck get "Defizzled" again?"

"Shut up! He looks depressed."

Bowser Jr. just walked down, trying to tune out the voices behind him. Eventually, he opened his door, entered his room, and looked out the window. He saw the drawbridge going down, and he also saw Roy coming out.

Gosh, he thought, Bowser Sr. seems to let that immature guy out, but not let me? Gosh!

Day became night, and everybody fell asleep. Everybody except Bowser Jr. He just sat there, looking up at the torn cloud wallpaper on the ceiling. He layed on his bed, only thinking why Bowser let the other 7 out, but not him. All that was on his mind was to figure out why he was stuck home. Thay, and to witness what life was like in the outside.

We would be willing to sneak out, no matter how hard it'd be, no matter how hard it'd be, no matter how dangerous it'd be.

He just wanted to see the world.


	2. Cookies, Cakes, No Dates: Luigi

"You, me, Tayce T. Castle, now."

"Forget it!" The girl said.

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"You're a nice guy, but my friends keep telling me you hit on them, and you stunk at it." The girl cringed up her face on "stunk".

"But that was the past! I'm fresh! I shower! I work out!"

"Oh really? One of my friends was Sasha. You know, that girl you dated?"

"YESTERDAY?" She yelled.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"Oh yes you are." And the girl walked away. Luigi walked towards Tayce T. Castle in shame.

"What do you want this time?" Tayce's 3rd daughter, Cookie.

"One Volt Shroom, and one Mistake. Because Mistake describes my life!" Luigi cried.

"You deserve my momma's world-famous cake. It'll be on the house." Cookie offered.

"Sure." Luigi answered.

One cake later, Luigi and Cookie sat at a table. Luigi was scooping some of the crumbs up, and Cookie was stirring some Koopa Tea.

"So… how's the cake?" Cookie asked.

"Best thing ever!" Luigi yelled.

"Yeah, that's the power of Tayce's cake."

"About my life…" Luigi asked.

"You're young. YOU'RE 25! You still got so much ahead of you!"

"I guess. It just seems like I asked everybody in town. And the one's I haven't asked were warned already."

"You just… need a break. Take a month to learn about yourself. Find your weaknesses and strengthen them. After a month, I bet you'll be a new person.

"I guess you're right. Starting tomorrow, I will figure out myself."

"Good. Now, you should head out now. People are starting to show up, and Julienne is going to get mad at me."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh, and Cookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe… we can.. "chat" again?"

"Luigi, I'm engaged, and I'm pregnant."

"Aw, congratulations!" Luigi said, exiting the restaurant.


	3. Carla's Big Escape: George

On top of Peach Castle, a grappling hook clanged to the wall. A Toad was climbing up it. The first Toad was your typical Toad, except he had dirty, ripped clothes. The other Toad was pink, with braids, and pretty clothes

"Hurry, Carla!" The Toad yelled.

"George, I don't like this!" Carla, the other toad, yelled.

"You don't like ANYTHING!" George yelled.

"Not since you captured me last year!" Carla yelled.

"I needed to! You work at that castle!"

"Working? I was picking flowers for the bouquet party!"

"That's work! And castle workers know the entire building like the back of their hand!"

"I guess…" Carla moaned.

"Come on. Tell me where the secret entrance is or else I'll push you off this building."

"Fine. Do it. I don't care." Carla suggested.

"DO IT!" she yelled. George pushed Carla off the building. Except, Carla fell into the deep moat.

"A moat? Oh come on!" He yelled, kicking some loosened rubble of the building. He stared out, and he saw Carla running away. George jumped off the building, swam out of the moat, grabbed his motorcycle, and drove up to Carla.

"You won't get away with this!" George yelled.

"Yes I can!" Carla screamed. George grabbed a tazor in his pocket, and, well… I don't think I need to mention what happened next.


	4. The Plan ft Iggy: Bowser Jr

Bowser Jr. was spending another day in his bedroom after Bowser wouldn't let him go to Tayce T. Castle with the two kids he video calls with occasionally. It had been a month since Chapter 1, and every single day he was thinking about why he wasn't allowed out the castle. He didn't want to ask, because it felt kind of personal.

Plus, Bowser might've thought he was up to something, because he wanted to escape. He had looked everywhere for materials. He found some old rope that used to be on the drawbridge in the basement. He took some of Bowser's outgrown shells. He made an emergency duffel bag made out of torn up curtains. He felt ready.

But something he really needed was somebody would make sure he wouldn't be caught. He decided he would ask his brother Iggy.

"Sure." Iggy answered.

"Gosh, I don't know how much to thank you, Iggs." Bowser Jr. said.

"Oh, you will."

"What?" Bowser Jr. wondered.

"I have this teleportation machine that should be ready by the time you get back. You will be the test subject."

"That machine could actually help me…" Bowser Jr. stated.

"It takes a bit of work, so I can't really let you use it willy nilly."

"Thank you so much."

"Anything, bro." they pumped fists. That night, as Bowser Jr. was getting in bed, he thought about all that would happen tomorrow. He prayed that everything would turn out well. As he dosed off, he also thought about how it would be like outside the castle.


	5. 30 Days Later: Luigi

Luigi decided to spend the next 30 days sappy romances such as the "RMS Gigantic". Luigi walked over to Tayce T. Castle after the month passed. Luigi sat down, and waited for Cookie. After Cookie sat down, Lugi started talking.

"I think I learned more about myself!" Luigi yelled.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so proud of you! What did you learn?" Cookie asked.

"First thing, I don't have a car. I ride the bus. Chicks don't dig dudes without rides." Luigi started.

"I guess so… cars aren't everything, but they are something." Cookie answered.

"The other thing... I have no money. Mario helps by paying apartment rent and basic necessities, but not much else."

"Can't you get a job?" Cookie asked.

"I world, but nobody hires me because they are afraid I'll be distracted by girls." Luigi frowned.

"I might be able to help." A voice from the kitchen said. The voice walked outside, and it was Tayce.

"Mother! I told you to not eavesdrop! Last time you did that, all of Mushroom kingdom know's I'm pregnant!" Cookie yelled.

"Now, this time, something good comes out of eavesdropping. I heard about your job crisis, and I think I can help." Tayce said.

"You're giving me a job? Are you going to let me bus tables? Be a waiter? Cook?"

"No. I'm also scared you'll be distracted by ladies."

"Oh. So what is it? TELL ME!" Luigi begged.

"There has been a job opening on security. Ever since we moved into Bowser's ol' castle, there's a lot of goombas and stuff. I'm offering 10 coin an hour if you work there." Tayce stated

"Whatever happened to the old worker?" Cookie questioned.

"I don't know… so Luigi, you up for the challenge?" Tayce asked.

"Is there any perks to being a worker here?" Luigi asked.

"25% off on food." Tayce added.

"One more thing…" Luigi also added.

"What is it?" Cookie asked.

"WHEN DO I START?"

For the next week, Luigi sat on boxes for five hours, exterminating useless vermin, and trying to make sure no one tried to enter through the back door. The job wasn't the best, but he had enough money to buy nicer clothes, work out a bit, and buy fancier food. Everything was nice, but he still needed love, nothing compared to love, and he wished he could find the girl.


	6. Unprivileged: George or Carla

Three days passed after you-know-what happened. Carla had an ankle bracelet like those for alcohol that prevented her from leaving. The bracelet was also capable of shocking Carla, and the control for that was with George. George spent those days planning a route ion the castle map George confiscated from Carla while forcing Carla to watch _Trickable You_. The movie was nice, but having to watch it over and over and over and over…

"This movie is so dull. I'm tired of watching Blu almost die again and again and again and again…" Carla moaned.

"And you are becoming so dull. I'm tired of you complaining that you know everything in the movie to milliseconds." George moaned.

"Can't you let me watch something else at least? I know you have cable, and a gripping new episode of Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels is out! I hear Sandy's going to faint!" Carla pleaded.

"Yeah, like I would let you watch a show where a girl gets drunk!" George protested.

"I'm sure you got drunk! You have an ankle bracelet. When did you even get it?" Carla spoke.

"I was 19, and I had a jailbird fiancée. We would've got married if that thing didn't happen." George mumbled.

"Engaged at 19? Drunk at 19? No wonder you're screwed!" George set the shock to eleven and pressed the button without warning. If there was a twelve on that remote, Carla's heart would've stopped beating. But eleven was enough to shut her up and knock her out. George went back to work.

"There's a tunnel under the moat," George said to himself. "And it seems the tunnel leads to a basement 147 feet below the castle. Now, if Carla can tell me how to co-" He turned and remembered he knocked out Carla.

"Aw shitake shrooms! What was I thinking? Well, I'll try again later. That new Superstars, Sponges, Cesquirra… whatever."

Watching the show.

"Wow. RR must be a mess. I need to watch the other episodes!" George screamed when Carla woke up.

"Crud. I missed the episode. You are such a big WRECK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? PULLING ME FROM LIFE TO RUIN THE WORLD? TAKING EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME LIKE SOME STUPID DAD? LAST YEAR, I WAS THAT SWEET 22-year old GIRL. BUT YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY FROM ME!" Carla started to cry her eyes out.

"Come on, its not that bad." George tried to say.

"NO! IT IS THAT BAD! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE IF I DO, YOU'LL TASE ME!" She grabbed a hammer in a tool box, and smashed her anklet to smithereens.

"Carla! Keep your cap lock off!" George gasped.

"You know what? I'm done with you." She grabbed the Taser and shocked George.

"I'm leaving." Carla grabbed her stuff, and ran away. She didn't know where to run, but she knew that she didn't want to be close to there.


	7. Breath of Fresh,Cityish Air: Bowser Jr

"I think it's time, Iggy!" Bowser Jr. smiled.

"Okay, B. Throw the shell upside down and fast. I'll tell Dad that we are having a sleepover." Iggy stated

"Okay. Here we go!" Bowser Jr. threw the shell on the hard ground, sliding down the rope it attached to.

I can't believe it, he thought, I'm finally out! He screamed and ran into the city. He peered into stores, greeted people, bought some candy at Tayce T. Castle with money he found between couch cushions. He felt free.

Except for one thing.

No matter where he was, he felt like something was following him. But when he turned around, there was nothing. It felt like the thing was creeping up on him, like a shadow in a dark robe. Maybe it was his mind, he thought, because no one seemed to notice.

Not focusing, he tripped on a tree in a park, and had a vision as he fell. It was on his birth day. He saw Bowser, fighting in a dark room with something in his hand. Something like a blanket, but the vision was too blurry to know for sure.

He woke from the vision due to a loud scream from a shack. He saw a girl Toad exiting the shack, and he heard moaning from the inside. Bowser Jr. walked to the house and, contrary to his manners, peeked inside. He saw a typical Toad but with tattered clothes on the floor, shaking. Bowser had a Taser, and the people he zapped with it acted just like he was. Bowser Jr. didn't know how to "detaser" him, but he figured he needed to get the electricity out without shocking himself. Jr. found a hammer, and aimed for a bare piece of skin, the arm. Bowser Jr. assumed it worked, because the Toad was waking up.

"W-who are you?" the Toad asked.

"Umm… Jack Jr." Bowser Jr. answered, not trying to mention his name.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm George Shroomshed. One day, I want to rule the world."

"You mean like becoming the king? You'd have to get married, like Queen Peach and King Mario." Bows- ahem- Jack stated

"Not that, but to take it over. Change political views. Arrest enemies. EAT ALL THE CAKE IN THE KINGDOM!" George cackled and had a devious smile on the face.

"Okay…"

"But the thing is, the person who was helping me stormed off, and since you saved me, would you like to help me to take over the kingdom?" George offered

"It seems devious, but capture is in my family bloodline. I guess, but I don't have much time before I go home." Bowser Jr. said.

"Oh." George frowned.

"WAIT! Do you have Flype?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yeah. Why?" George wondered and spoke.

"Okay, I'll hook up with you. But this is all confidential. You can't tell a soul." Bowser Jr. stated.

"K."

"I have to go. I think I'm out of time." Bowser Jr. ran to the castle, lucky to find the shell still on the floor. He called Iggy on his cell phone.

"Iggy K. What up?"

"Hey Iggs. It's BJ. Pull the shell." Bowser Jr. tied himself to the shell while Iggy pulled the shell. Bowser Jr. entered the castle.

"Did Bowser notice anything?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"No. In fact, he was too busy watching the new SSSCS episode." Iggy answered.

"Thank you so much for helping me. You are a real brother." They both hugged until they realized they were two hugging men, even if they were brothers.

"I think I'll go out again in seven days. How's the machine?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Ready. A couple bugs need to be ironed out, but it'll be ready." Iggy responded.

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I need to Flype."


	8. Something Interesting: Luigi

"*yawn* it's became kind of slow here." Luigi moaned. All the vermin was gone, all the people were well mannered, so nothing was really happening. He almost fell asleep at one point. Eventually, the day ended, and since it was pay-day, Luigi got his paycheck. After cashing in his check, he went back inside to chat with Cookie. Cookie was reading a pregnancy book called, "Adventures with Preg Nancy."

"Hey, C? Are you busy?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah. My fiancée wants me to read this. But this book is stupid. Need to chat?" Cookie said.

"Sure." Luigi said. They sat at a table to chat, after Cookie could sit down.

"Gosh. If pregnancy was this odd, I would have just adopted!" Cookie said, brushing her hair back.

"Anyway, it's been getting kind of dull in the alley. I'm not sure if I can still work here." Luigi frowned.

"Don't worry! Something will pop up now and then that makes everything worthwhile again. Who knows?" Cookie asked.

"I guess so. But if that thing doesn't happen in the next few days, you'll have to tell Tayce why I quit." Luigi said.

"Don't worry if you quit! I'm a child of a Koopa and a Toad! Me and my siblings have Koopa-Shells." Tayce laughed.

In case you need to know how Cookie looks like, she's a Toad with a red Koopa Shell, a heart pattern head, and a chef shirt.

Back to the story, that thing happened to Luigi two days later. He was bored, so he brought his Nintendo DS and played games using cheat games to win, because Luigi doesn't spend much time as the game protagonist. He realized he was working, so he shoved the DS down his pocket. But he barely put it in because his eyes were focused on a girl entering the restaurant. A girl with pink, braided clothes, and pretty, but dirty, and slightly torn clothes. For the first time ever, he felt for real in love. His eyes glowed in her direction, and he heard wedding bells, and yada yada, cheesy stuff.

"Oh my gosh," Luigi said, "I think I found what made everything worthwhile again. HER."

Sorry if my chapters are kind of short. This a kind of hard story to write, with 3 points of view and all, plus I use a lot of dialogue. Think of it as watching a movie. This is probably a random AN.


	9. Chocolate Cake & Green Man: Carla

"Umm… excuse me?" Carla asked to the green guy in the alley staring at her. She knew that look on his eyes. It was the same look she had when she first saw the love of her sophomore year in high-school, but that's another story.

Carla walked up to the door, but the guy came and opened the door for her.

"Well… thank you…" She told him. He looked so in love with her, he would have a heart attack and die from all that love. This story isn't getting too disgustingly weird, right? Carla thought the act was nice, but he was getting a bit too creepy.

Carla entered the restaurant and sat at a table and ordered a Sleepy Sheep.

"I hate to be a bit nosy, but why are you ordering a Sleepy Sheep?" The waitress (Cookie) asked.

"It's just been a very hard time lately, and I can't sleep. I just need one really bad. Even if I don't wake up, I don't care. I just had a bad week." Carla frowned. The guy was looking from a distance, and his mouth was open sadly. After Cookie left, the guy came over.

"I heard about what just happened. Are you alright?" The guy asked.

"Not really. But I'm not really talking about. It's a bit personal." Carla said.

"May I sit here?" The guy asked.

"Sure." Carla answered.

"So, what's your name?" The guy wondered/spoke.

"Carla. What's yours?"

"Luigi." He told her.

"Hey, Luigi."

"Why don't we just share one of Tayce T.'s signature cakes?" Luigi asked. Carla nodded, and Luigi called over the waitress by her name, Cookie. Luigi told her what they wanted to order, and she went off into the kitchen. Sometime later, she brought out a chocolate cake. Carla took a bite, and before you knew it, they were digging into it like a dog is with bones. The cake disappeared in only 48 seconds, and Carla felt like she was going to explode.

"Thank you so much, Luigi." She said to him.

"It's nothing. Nothing for someone as pretty as you!" Luigi said. But he didn't mean to say that last part.

"Oh, how cute!" Carla said. The bill came, and they both reached for it.

"I'll pay!" They said in unison, and they both started to have a cute tug-of-war-with-a-bill-came. Carla saw that Cookie was watching them try to pay until they settled on splitting it.

"I guess this is it," Carla said, "I had a really nice time."

"So did I." Luigi answered back. They just stood there, having an awkward moment, until Carla stood up, and left slowly.

"Wow, he seems really nice," she said. "I think I might be in love."


	10. Flypeful: Bowser Jr

"Welcome to Flype. Voted #1 in your computer! Please sign in." The website's robotic voice robotically said in. Bowser Jr. typed in his username and password.

"Hello, Bows (pronounced incorrectly as in the head garb) er Jr. Do you want to open contacts?" Bowser Jr. chuckled at his mispronunciation and went into search. He typed in George Shroomshed, and his name popped up. George Shroomshed. 25. Occupation as Bad g- er, Torture Investigation Specialist. From Mushroom Kingdom… basically, all his info was there like a poorly secure MyPage account. He clicked the call button, and in a few seconds, George picked up the call.

"Uh! I'm sick and tired of these random Flypers calling me! At least that last person I finished." George laughed maniacally.

"It's me…" Bowser Jr. said nervously.

"Your name is Bowser? I thought it was Jack!" George wondered/spoke. Gosh, no, Bowser Jr. thought. His own name was actually there! Luckily, he was quick to the draw and made something up.

"ItsapennameformyFlypeaccount!" Take a quick minute to figure out what he said and continue reading.

"Okay, I sort of understood that, but why?" George asked.

"People have rarely treated me right. I put that name to at least have some dignity." Bowser Jr. lied. "As I said, I am Jack Jr."

"Oh." George answered. "Listen. About this domination thing, I think I'll need for you to be here. In person."

"I can't. I'm having problems leaving, but I'm pretty sure they'll be solved in the next week." Bowser Jr. resisted.

"Ok. I'll work on it. I can't move the computer, so I can't show you the plan. But I'll tell you. The sky will darken, the world will shadow, and everything will be destroyed. But not my abode. It is a-" But Bowser Jr. had another vivid flashback, and everything George was saying slowly echoed in his mind until they disappeared. This time, the flashback was him, in a bright room, and then in a blink, everything darkened. His young self reached for the sides of the hospital bed he was in, but they broke apart. The darkness started to close in on him, but that's when-

"Junior? Where are you?" Bowser Jr. snapped from his flashback when he heard his dad, Bowser, stomping down the hallway into his room.

" 'thearthelastpartbutIcan'ttalknowmydadiscomingBYE!" Bowser Jr rushed. (Once again, try to figure it out) He slammed the  
>"End Call" button, exited Flype, and ran to his bed. Bowser entered the room with a bag and then he sat down on the edge of bed.<p>

"Hey, bud. I got a surprise for you! Close your eyes!" Bowser Jr. closed his eyes and felt something like a DVD case in his hand. He opened his eyes, and he saw what he got in his hand.

"Bowser Castle?" Bowser Jr.'s eyes lit up. "I thought you called it offensive and PG-13!"

"I know, but you seemed super bummed out about it." Bowser said. "Listen. I may have been disadvantaging you."

"If you agree to that, then why can't I leave the castle?" Bowser Jr. asked. Bowser's face went pale.

"I didn't hear the last thing you said, but I ought to go." And Bowser ran out. Bowser Jr. felt wierd.

"What was that for?" Bowser Jr. asked himself. "Did he really hear that? At least I know he doesn't hate me. But why won't he let me leave?" Bowser Jr. layed in his bed, thinking that, but also thinking about the next clue in his vision. A giant dark figure, bigger than Bowser, whom he was fighting. Bowser holding a blanket. And lastly, him plunging into the darkness.

What are the flashbacks trying to say?


	11. A Promise: Luigi and Carla

AN: Damn, how long has it been… I don't know. The last thing I did was cancel SSSCS, which I hope didn't upset anyone… anyway, I've seen some reviews in the past, and I feel bad. I never really update anything, and here I am, reading stories, thinking about how I'm shipping different species… meh. As a treat for breaking two thousand views, I'll make another episode. Feel free to review whenever, I haven't forgotten about this place. Let's get started.

"Cookie? Cookie!" Luigi yelled out.

"What is it?" Luigi was startled. It turned out that Cookie was there all along, hiding behind a menu.

"It happened. It really happened…" Luigi was so excited, he passed out on the floor.

"Jeez, what a queen." Cookie turned around sharply. "Pepper, please don't tell me you poisoned another cake! Do you really want to m-"

Carla was walking out when another girl run out. This looked like some Toad-Koopa hybrid, she thought. Holding back her laughs, she managed to say hi.

"Hello. You are Carla right? I'm Cookie. I work at that restaurant back there." The hybrid said.

"Yeah, Toopa." Carla laughed. She snapped back to reality, and yelled, "Oh… I'm sorry. I just don't know many other people that…"

"And Luigi really picked a winner." Cookie looked to the side. "Anyway, it seems like you really sparked with him."

"Oh, are you dating him? I'm sorry, he looked so-"

"Oh no. Believe me, he's tried that before. I'm engaged, mind you." Cookie showed off her ring. "Before I gloat about how beautiful my un-hybrid is, I need you to do a favor."

"Okay, I'm open for anything after that delicious cake." Carla answered.

"Luigi has been having a lot of relation problems. Nobody seems to date him anymore, no matter how hard he tries. Can you try to take care of him?" Cookie's smile looked awkward to Carla, but she didn't mind.

"Sure. Just let it take its time. I'm still struggling through a lot. I was a former worker at Peach's when…" Carla sighed. "Yeah, I need to go. Thank you, and I'll be off."

"Okay, okay." Cookie waved as Carla walked away.

…

Luigi woke up back in his apartment. The lights were off, and he felt a lump on his head. He turned on the lights and saw a note.

Dear Luigi,

I talked to that Carla girl. After making fun of my species, she said she'll be there for you. I hope you both are happy, because I'll have to give birth anytime now. I've helped you for most of this, and I believe you are self-sufficient. Shoot me a call anytime! Sincerely, Cookie Toad (Or Toopa, your call)

P.S. Matt and Pepper are weak people, they banged your head on the wall bad. *shrugs*


	12. Another Visit: George

George paced around his house. Sure, he managed to call that one person, but it got him to thinking. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. He also couldn't help but notice that Jack indeed looked like one of Bowser's kids. But Jack's research showed that he had too many kids, so who knows. He heard a knock on the door. It was already getting late, and he doesn't like any beggars. But it turned out to just be Carla.

"…Hey." Carla looked happy, but she seemed out of it.

"…Hi." George gave. After a long pause, Carla managed to go in.

"I'm sorry I Tasered you. I was just… fed up. Sheltered. That's all."

"You also better be sorry for smashing that anklet I gave you."

"Right." Carla laid down on the couch. "I met this guy, their name was Luigi. He was so-"George sprang up and cut her off.

"You mean the brother-of-the-king Luigi? First Bowser, now this. Small kingdom, huh?" Carla motioned George to sit down.

"Oh, yes. But keep in mind Mario and him are two different figures. All Mario does is pay for his place. I wonder how it's like…" George handed her a blanket, and she covered herself with it.

"Now Carla, we might have to establish more rules. I don't need you blabbing on to whatever lost soul about your life." George yelled.

"Heh, life." Carla's mood suddenly turned again. "Yeah, I have a life. A nice life where I can't see the light of day unless I have a Taser to my head. A nice life where I'm forced to watch the same old movie. Yeah, haha, what a life. I'd be elsewhere if I only knew where anything is. I mean, all the money I had was some I stole when you were out." Carla stood up and prepared to leave again.

"Carla! Please don't! I'll be out for you." George reached for her arm, but she ran off. George screamed as she left, "I HOPE YOU DIE!" and he locked the door. "I hope she knew I got the sequel to that darn movie. Heh heh… that Blu and his shenanigans. But I got my contacts. I have you, Jack. Or whoever you are. You aren't getting out of my grasp."


	13. George Knows: Bowser Jr

The sun rose once again in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser Jr. woke up to a ring on his Flype. Trying to shut it off, he answered it, seeing it was George.

"Hello, Bowsie!" George yelled.

"Keep it down, man." Bowser Jr. whispered. "And my name is Jack."

"I don't care, but I need you to show up to my house."

"Sorry, but the teleporter isn't ready yet. My brother here is mourning the death on his favorite TV show." Bowser sighed. He couldn't stop hearing the sobs from Iggy about it.

"I know, I loved SSSCS too. But meh, I'm sure one of the actors got a new role." George sighed too. "Now, aside from that little advertisement, I think you should get here the way you did last time."

"Jeez, can you just give me some time to think? I've been having these… flashbacks." Bowser Jr. thought of everything, but couldn't decipher it.

"Explain. Is this why you looked nervous the other day?" George peered into the camera.

"Why, yeah… I saw my dad, with a blanket… I saw somebody next to me… I was so young…" Bowser Jr. dosed off, only for George to snap him out.

"Now, Jack. I just need to remind out that we need to talk about this more. Maybe we could use your Iggy friend. I mean, two Bowser people."

"Iggy? Who's Iggy?" Bowser tried hiding what he just said.

"That's right, I use the Mario wikis man! Some of us do research!" George put his mouth right next to the camera. "I know. Stop acting. Because I will make you help me."

"Ha, I want to see you get by anyone, George Shroomshed. 25. Almost got married. And a Torture Investigation Specialist? Thank goodness no cops show up to your door first." And Bowser Jr. closed Flype out. "And now for some Bowser Castle." He smiled.


End file.
